Here Forever
by thetwilightofsocialvibe
Summary: My family was caught in a battle between The Outsiders and the Chiha men who raped and murded those who weren't like them. Similar to my family. I was kidnapped and raped to get from my reality, I hurt myself.I was here Forever. And I knew it. Just Try it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I am here

There's a place I am in right now. One that you've thougt of a million times or none at all. Theres a place I am in right now. One you've seen in your mind in the middle of your dreams. One you have imagined in your head durng boring lessons at school or you have never seen it at all. But I am here.

Iam in a place you've thought about but may neveer have thought about. I'm in a place you've seen but never saw . I'm in a good place but not heaven. I'm in a bad place but not hell. And I'm not on Earth that I know for sure.

Where am I? I'm in a world that stays night all day and day all day.

Before I tell you about how i got here you first need to know some things about me to understand my story. My name is Sayuri Michigo. I was born in Japan in 1991.I was born into a warzone and a time of poverty and starvation. People were after us. Chasing us and tracking us. Offering money to whomever they could get imformation from on us. There was not iterally a war. But a fight between certain people.

Everyday they were running, stopping only for a little while only for food. Helpless my parents fled and ran.We were running away from the Chiha men. A group of Korean men who tormented the outsiders and the poor which unfortunately we were both. They raped the women and took money from the family. Anyone who stood in thier way were never heard of after that.

My family is Japanese and moved to Korea in 1987. When the Chiha men met my family, the torment was on for 10 years and so we got tired an ran away back home to Japan where i was born.

After 7 months of running, we thought we were safe and settled down in Kyoto. We lived there peacefully untill I was 14. Then, again, they found us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

20 years before I was born my family moved to Korea from Japan. They lived a happy life. They had always heard of the Chiha Clan and how they ripped apart the lives of families but they did not fret too much. They knew about how they ripped apart the lives of the poor and the outsiders.Our family, although, weren't poor,but we were out siders. We weren't Korean at all. We came from Japan and that made us outsiders.

" We have not to worry," they said," They live down in the south. We live in the north" They said this with a confident smile. And they weren't afraid. In Japan, before they took residency in Korea, my family was highly honored for thier bravery.

Then the Chiha men started moving farther and farther north. Killing whatever men or women stood in thier way. raping what ever women they saw and selling babies and how can people forget, stealing valuables and money. 10 years after arriving, my family somehow got caught in this trend. My dad had to give money to them and my mom was touched. And they got fed up. But who wouldn't? My parents knew what they were up for when they decided to stand up. They heard about how people who went against them were never seen again. They remembered their honor though, and they were positive that what they were doing was a right choice.

The day the Chiha came back, was the day my family's life changes forever. There was a pounding on the door and with out a chance for my parents to respond, they raided our house.

" Leave now!" my mother yelled with extreme anger in her eyes." If you dont I swear that... I swear tha-"

" What?" one of them interrupts,"You'll kill us?! A helpless woman like you? Ha!" He grabs her collar and ceresses her body. She struggles to get away and starts to cry.

"So, how many months pregnant are you? 3? 4? Who's is it?Mine? Jaaku's?" He points to a man standing in a corner.he looks at my father " It cant be your husband's. Why would he want to touch you? You aren't virgin."

"Shut up! Let me go you bastard!" My mother yells.

"Leave!" my father yelled." You are intruding!"

They look at my father. Toby, the main chiha,right now, smiles.

"We'll be back tomorrow," he says and tosses my mother on the floor and leaves.

"We've got to go. Hurry up and pack up all necessary things. We are leaving tonght!"My father orders and with no words said, they packed up and got in the car and ran. No one knows what happened to thier bravery that night but it was obvious that it had left thier minds and bodies.

After each month they were forced to settle into a new country. From korea to China to Mongolia and after each month it became harder to travel. My mom's stomach grew more and more holding me inside it. We thought we were safe when they'd desided to go back to China but then news went around that people were after my parents. So, again, they moved, but this time back home to Japan.

Chapter 4

My parents took a small boat to Japan. The boat was cramped with eager tourists and people wanting to go back to their homes in Japan or away from theirs in China. It was very hard for my parents to get around on account of my mothers big belly and the few extra pounds of me inside her.

My parents finally made it to Japan and stayed with a few close family members. After only 3 days of arriving in Japan, I was born.

Like most people, I don't really remember my birth too well nor do I really want to . My mother said Iwas born in a small room of Aunt Ayu's house.

"You were the most beautiful little baby I'd ever seen," she'd say," and I dont just say that because you're my daughter. You really were and still are. Especially with your beautiful eyes."

My father held me and cried. One beause he was glad to have a daughter and because he could not see what color my eyes were and was in too much shock. He held me or a precious amount of time be fore handing me to my mother. She did the same thing and haned me to my aunt who took me to get me washed. But even after what my parents told me I know that they were frowning inside because of the life that I may have.

After I was born, my parents stayed in Japan. Life was much better now that we were in Japan. It was famliar land to my parents and we had famly to help us get on track. Uncle Chensu helped my father get a job as a consrution worker and then went to school to become a contractor for a large company. My mom stayed home with my aunt and helped take care of me and cleaned the house.In a month, we had moved into our own house. A place we could finally call home.

Over the next 3 years, I played wih the neighbor girls andv ran through the valleys and acted like any other child. Especially the boys. I played all their boy sports and show them up when they said that girls can't do sports, run races and win them. Girls arent as fast as boys or as strong. They couldn't beleive all the hings I could do. they finally got tired of being proved wrong by a girl that they just let me play without any complaints.

I also had a big imagination and even bigger dreams, Every day i came up with a reason or theory for why something is or could be.

"Mom! Why are my eyes green?" i would ask.

" Because," she would rely," your are as wild as nature and connected to the the ground as trees are deeply rooted to the dirt."

" No mommy," I would say" its cause I love the trees!" She would giggle because thats pretty much what she said. She felt happy whenever this happened because she knew that i was learning everyday one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

When I was 12, a new family had moved into the neighborhood. My mom, as kind as she is made friends with them quickly. The mother over there was named, Ayuna. She was really all I ever saw. Her kids were off in college and her husband was always traveling for work. Which is how they found our neighborhood. The must have loved it alot. I went over there quite alot because she loved to amaze me with storie. I loved them. Some about an amazing adventure in Korea or Africa or just visiting the United States, a place i wish to travel to one day.

One day, coming home from Ayuna's I saw my parents talking in a wisper. I stopped and backed up around the corner and stood there trying to listen in on what they were saying. I couldn't hear everything they were saying but I caught some of what they were talking about.

" Look, it's too dangerous to move anymore. We just cant leave."

"I know she cant but it's too dangerous for us to stay here either. We have to leave," my father said.Just then I went around the corner.

"We have to leave to where?" I asked.

"Oh nowhere, honey." my mom replied.

"What? Mother? Father? Whats going on? I know something is goin on. Im not stupid. I am 12 years old"

My father looked hesitant to say something

" Well, my job has moved to a different place so were going to have to move. I'm so sorry," he said.

"What?! I don't want to leave. What about Ayuna? We just met her and she doesn't really have any friends here!"

"She's a grown adult. She will be fine."

I loved where I lived. I'd lived here all my life and I had all kinds of friends. I had a tree. All My memories were in that tree. I'd sat in it all day once and just told it stories.

Tears quickly filled my eyes and without saying a word I got up and left the table. I ran to room and fell on the floor, not even trying to make it to my futon. My mother came in and scooped me up off of the floor and curled me in her lap and rocked me as if saying "I'm so sorry."


End file.
